User talk:Spirit Zelda
Help! Malladus stole my body!--Spirit Zelda (talk) 22:42, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:51, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Response First off, you not only know who Mara Jade is, meaning you're versed in the expanded universe, but even dressed up as her (and Leia). So. Cool. Anyway, answers to your questions. For getting a picture in your sig, go to "My Preferences" (which is in a scroll-down menu under your username at the upper-right in the default layout, or simply at the upper-right if you're using Monobook -- if you never changed your layout, you're using the default). There is a box marked "Custom Signature". Make sure to check the box that lets you use wikitext. Here's an example of the text you might use, assuming you're after the Ghost Zelda image: Spirit Zelda (talk) . For Word Bubbles, the template for making them and instructions for using the template can be found here: Template: Word Bubble. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:39, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :I double-checked the code for the sig pic. Copying and pasting the code I gave you should work, as long as you remember to check the box that says, "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Otherwise, everything you put in the box will just link to your userpage, and a default link to your talk page will be tagged to the end. I can't do this part for you, so if you're still having trouble, give me more details about what isn't working if possible. :I checked the code in the word bubble. You have the right idea there. The problem seems the be that Wikia doesn't recognize American Rose as a color. I can't find a hex code for that color, so your best bet is probably to look at the templates at the bottom of this page to find the color closest to what you want. Everything else is working just fine -- the text just isn't showing up well against white, and you don't have anything for an image yet. (And don't worry about not being good with tech stuff. I promise, I have barely any natural talent for this kind of stuff myself. What I know has pretty much come from a ton of trial and error, as well as copying from examples.) :And since you asked, TWW is my third favorite Zelda game. I was a bit less fond of PH, but still enjoyed it for what it was. I hear ST is a big step above PH, so when I have time I'll give it a shot. Jedimasterlink (talk) 08:51, October 1, 2013 (UTC) One more note Talk pages of articles are meant to be used only for talking about improving the article. Asking why people have an opinion of something, or what opinions they have, is best asked from your userpage. People who care to discuss the topic will post on your user talk page. You couldn't have known, so no harm done. I haven't actually played ST, but the opinions I hear about it tend to range from "high quality for a handheld Zelda" to "better than PH, which I they didn't like to begin with". It'll serve you well to accept that people will disagree with you, and that you won't always agree with their reasons. The internet (hey, even the real world) will be a harsh place if you get offended by different opinions. Jedimasterlink (talk) 09:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Spirit Tracks Those who love Spirit Tracks say I. --Spirit Zelda 22:04, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Userpage edits Can you try to consolidate your edits to your userpage and make multiple changes at a time? You've made sixty-five individual edits to your userpage in less than a day, and it's absolutely flooding the Recent Changes. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 18:47, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :To that end, you'll find using the Preview button very useful. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:55, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Talk pages Talk pages are for discussing the contents of articles and the improvement thereof. If you're just looking for a conversation there are other places you can do it like user talk pages or the forum. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 02:08, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Grass Grass type. Yeah we got the same its exactly where you said thanks.Unknown Ending (talk) 14:50, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Stuff Uh, there's not really a rule or anything against this, but can you check the dates on the comments you respond to? Some of the conversations you dredge up are months or even years old. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 02:42, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Message Hello! I saw your message and just wanted to say hi back. If you want to help me out with my Minecraft project, just tell me, it's something I've wanted to do for a long time. Hallowseve15 (talk) 22:30, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Well here's the question...do you have a Minecraft account or own the game? If you do I'll explain more to you. Hallowseve15 (talk) 22:36, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I meant like have you purchased the game. It's okay if you don't have the game or an account, but if you want could you maybe spread the word? I really want to do this. Thanks! Hallowseve15 (talk) 22:41, October 22, 2013 (UTC) --SirReel (talk) 19:33, October 25, 2013 (UTC)hello? Leaving a message Just Saying Hey!